Welcome To The Dark Side Of The Streets
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: Axel was just looking for a good-time. But when he comes across a pimp, Xemnas, and his beautiful twin prostitutes, he becomes wrapped up in a terrible past and an even worse present. What can he do? AkuRoku, later/mentions of SoRoku. Summary is fail. On hold indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
****Yes, it's another story....dumb as it is. ^w^  
****Warnings: Prostitution, yaoi, cursing, probable lemons. :D  
Disclaimer: All i own is my broken keyboard...*tears*  
****-----**

The redhead sighed, scanning the streets.

_'No one yet...'_

Walking a few more blocks, he stopped at the corner of 8 & 13th street.

_'None!' _He thought angrily, _'How hard is it to find a hooker in Hollow Bastion for god sakes?!?'_

Another sweep of the streets, seeing nothing, a growl rising in his throat when-

_'Who is that??' _

An angel, or so it appered, was standing just across the street.

Blonde, wind-struck, spikes stuck out in several directions. Small pink lips. Amazing cobalt eyes. Smooth, flawless skin with the faintest tan.

He wore a skin-tight, black t-shirt, elegant white wings printed on the back, to match his angelic appearance.

White skinny jeans with accented black sneakers topped his feet.

Axel had to have him.

The boy was glaring, arguing, with a silverette, who, Axel assumed, hoped, was blondie's pimp.

Quickly dodging traffic and darting through the crowd, approaching the pair of men whose shouts were going unnoticed to everyone else in the crowd's roaring chatter. The blonde was yelling,

"Then who the _hell _did you give him off too?" The silverette replied,

"Some british man, short blonde hair with a gotee. I gave him an hour." The blonde flared up,

"What the hell Riku?? You didn't get any ofhis information? What if that damned man steals Sora? What will you do then?" The man rolled his eyes,

"Calm down queen-bitches-alot. It was...an old friend of mine. I owed him one anyway." Blondie cringed, growing more bitter by the word,

"You mean to say, you let an old guy _fuck_ my _brother _for free? Do you really even know this guy? That's disgusting!" The pimp arched an eyebrow, unimpressed,

"Disgusting huh? He's not an _old _friend, he's just a friend I've known for a little while. Besides, I've put you off to alot worse. Like that...Vexen, guy? He comes by weekly to screw you!" The smller boy blushes at this comment, but the pimp isn't finished,

"Speaking of you, your brother, and fucking...What about that video-"

"Xemnas! I'm _not _going to have sex with him for _you _or anyone! What we do with our personal time is between Sora and I only, you pervert!" The 'Xemnas' guy growled slightly, before they were inturupted by a blasting car horn.

A dark blue Audi RS4 with heavily tinted window pulled up to them. The passenger door was opened, and a small brunette boy, about the size of the blonde, was pushed out. He was dressed a lot like his brother, white skin-tight t-shirt, although his black wings looked demonic. Black skinny jeans and white sneakers.

The boy fell, face first, on the sidewalk, laying there, not moving.

The blonde ran to him, holding the boy, Axel presumed it was Sora, in his arms.

Xemnas laughed, shouting to the driver of the car,

"Hey Lux, was he any good?" A shouted reply,

"Amazing! I'll come for him again, some other time, kay?" Both of them laughed, as 'Lux', tore away, speeding off.

All this while blondie was looking concerned with Sora, asking,

"You okay? What'd he do to you?" Axel could just barely hear what the brunette said.

"He's one of those weird...bondage lovers...Damn it, he was hard!...Oww." The boy groaned, and the blondie stared up at Xemnas with rage,

"You ass! I hope you're happy! I have to take Sora home, now." The silverette glared, as the blonde tried to help Sora up, and, for the first time, noticed Axel.

A smile appeared on his face,

"Why hello Sir. How may I help you?" Axel didn't say anything. He pointed to the blonde angel.

Xemnas smirked,

"Roxas huh? Hmm...he's a little wild up right now, but a great fuck nevertheless." Grabbing Roxas by the hair, he dragged him away from Sora. Pinning his arms to his side with one hand wrapped around his waste, the other was under his chin, he was forced the blonde to look at Axel.

"Roxas, meet your new job,-" The redhead smiled,

"Axel. Got it memorized?" Roxas tried to shake his head away from Xemnas,

"No! I have to make sure Sora's going to be okay!" The silverette ignored the blonde, turning to Axel,

"Pleasure to meet you Axel, I am Xemnas. How long do you want him?" Axel thought about it,

"How about an hour or two? Would you miss him much?" Xemnas chuckled,

"Of course, but I know he'll be back. Contact information?" Rolling his eyes, the redhead wrote down his cell-phone number and on a small booklet Xemnas gave him.

Smiling, his yellow eyes gleaming, Xemnas said,

"That'll be two-fifty for two hours, one-fifty for one. Another hundred and I'll throw in his twin." The redhead glanced at said brunette, who was on his knees, trying to get up, collapesing frequently.

"Nah, he looks worn out today. I want Roxas." Winking, he added, "I'd love to take them _both_ another time, though." The blonde glared at the redhead as he passed the dollar bills to Xemnas, who smiled.

"One last thing," Xemnas said, "I have to warn _all _and _any_ customers this, it's procedure, nothing against you. He's marked, so don't try to take him. We will hunt you down, and we _will _kill you when we do. Just procedures...But I think I like you, so go ahead."

He shoved Roxas towards Axel, who grabbed onto both the boy's wrists with one hand, dragging him away from his twin.

_What a fun night it will be._

_----_

**_A/N_**

**Don't exactally have a plot for this...I just wanted to write it...  
Mehhh, It'll come to me later.  
Review and tell me what cha think!**

**-dEmOn-**


	2. AN Very important news

**I have Terrible news to all.**

**Starting now, I will not be able to update NEARLY as much, if at all.**

**Why?**

**Unfortunatly, the elders believe that I'm "addicted" to the internet. And are limiting me to 1 hour per day.**

**Alas, normal chapter takes ALOT longer...some 6-8 hours total (not straight)**

**I'm not entirely sure WHEN (or if) I will be able to return to the normal cycle of things.**

**TT-TT **

**This is pretty hard for me too, what with all the crazy ideas in my head that need to be on these stories.**

**So If you WONDERFUL reviewers could just, hang with me, and not abandon me, it would mean EVERYTHING to me.**

**I promise you, I will try to write as often as possible!!**

**Your little writer,**

**-dEmOn-**


End file.
